The Inevitable
by flyawaybirdie3000
Summary: One day Legolas is on patrol and meets a young women who appears to be hurt. Deciding to help her, he soon finds out she has other plans and deciedes to capture the prince of mirkwood to achieve her end goal. What happens when the only one she loves must be sacrificed to save another she loves? Can she make the scarifice and will her secret be revealed?


**The Inevitable**

**Chapter 1**

"That half-witted fool of an elf" I whispered to myself as I hid behind the tree and the cold dampness of the forest set in.

They are always stupid though, running into an easy trap, and before he knew it, he would be caught. I knew the path he was taking and it worked in my favour greatly. _I was going to give him a good show. _

"HELP! SOMEBODY ! Please HELP!" I screamed as I lay on the rocky forest ground clenching my stomach in false agony. Then the stranger elf came to my rescue. _This always works._ I thought smugly to myself. The tall elf with golden white hair, which was usual for his kind, knelt down beside me.

"What has happened? Did someone attack you?"

"Yes, Yes! ... They … um… tried to rip the clothes off my body…" and I began to cry. _I've always been a good actress. _

"You are safe now, I can take you back to Mirkwood forest, and my father is Thranduil." He said.

"And you will be such a nice prize, prince of Mirkwood" I said as I pulled my dagger on him and the light went out of his smile. "Now, put your weapons down before you get hurt."

"Me, hurt? By whom? You are alone, aren't you?" Said the said the pompous prince. "Otherwise I would be surrounded and my face in the ground"

"Yes I am alone, but I have taken on Orcs bigger and smarter than you. So I advise to listen. "But he didn't, he grabbed for his throwing knife with great speed but he was not as fast as me. In that same time I had disarmed him and had his hands behind his back.

As I tied his hands behind him he asked "Can I at least know the name of my capturer?"

"Make quiet and walk" I said aggressively, _I didn't want to get attached to this one. _

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf son to Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood forest" He declared.

"Yes, I know that's why you were my target" I said as we trudged through the dense forest.

"Just thought you should l know my full title, so you could get a higher bid." Legolas said rather pleased with himself.

"Who ever said I was going to sell you?" I said and _again his smile vanished._

After a while I heard horse hooves beating down on the terrain.

"The patrol" I mumbled as I grabbed Legolas and forced ourselves between some logs.

Our bodies were literally up against one another in a position some lovers might find enjoyable all while his face almost in my chest and his breath on my neck.

"If you make a sound it will result in an unpleasant death" I whispered pointing my dagger at his throat and I on top of him.

It was becoming stuffy and cramped while we used my cloak and the terrain to hide. _I hate small spaces._

I was starting to feel his heat radiating through my body, our legs intertwined. He seemed to have a slightly pleased look on his face. _If it were not for the guards I would have slapped him by now! _

"They have gone" I said as I got up and reached to help Legolas regain his footing

"Well that was fun." he announced whipping the dirt off of him looking all too satisfied with what had happened.

We continued walking and my heart was pounding in my stomach. _Just ignore it, get the job done. _

**Legolas P.O.V**.

After coming out of hiding my heart was beating like a thousand horses and I felt flush. _Does she notice?_ This girl was so intriguing; I wanted to know more about her. I was becoming conflicted, between being her prisoner and admiring her strength and beauty. _She is so arousing! Do not think such thoughts!_

We walked for what seemed like hours, but my body was used to long patrols of the edge of my realm's borders. This girl who had captured me was very strange indeed.

She had long curly brown hair which is a very rare colour for an elf (curly hair is unheard of for elves) , and it was almost longer than any female I'd ever met. But her abnormality made her all that much more beautiful.

Eventually we came to a cave and darkness fell. My capturer dragged me in and tied me to the wall, yet giving me enough slack to make small maneuvers. At this time I was becoming very worried for my safety and that of my people. _What will they do to me?_ My façade of a calm prisoner will soon wear off. _How was I not able to beat her? _This girl was faster and stronger than any elf I'd ever encountered.

As we sat in the cave, the girl was cooking some sort stew and it became apparent that this damp cavern was a hideout where she had stored her belongings. _ She really did plan this._

"Eat. I don't need you dead." She said with a sharp tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no knowledge of what my master intends to do with you. Stop talking and eat!"

After I had finished my meal I began fiddling with the leaf broche which held my cloak together. _They must want information, I do know all about the secret entrances and ways to pull strings; strings against powerful people._

"Look away" she said

"What?"

"Just look AWAY!" she yelled, this time getting more frustrated with me. I could see the fire in her eyes.

As I looked away I could hear her rummaging through a bag. _I must know what she is doing!_

Then I saw her bare back, smooth and creamy, not pure white like most elves. But she had a long scar heading vertically down to the small of her back. _I wonder what happened there._ And her body was curvy, curvier than your average female elf whose own are subtle.

As she slipped on a fresh shirt over her body I realised if she knew I had watched her undress I would be worse than dead so I pretended to pick the dirt from my nails.

"What does your master call you?" I asked as she sat down by the fire and I sunk into the wet soil.

"He calls me Aranel." She stated hesitantly.

"That's pretty." And it was quite pretty; it meant water in ancient Elvish.

"I do not need flattery. Now go to sleep we have a long journey ahead of us". She said as she laid to rest near the exit of the cavern. "And don't try anything funny!"

"Yes Aranel" I voiced teasingly.

Throughout the night I could not sleep, I was haunted by questions and the rope around my hands and feet made it all that much more difficult. _Where does Aranel come from? Who is she really?_ In my heart I knew she was not like the rest of the elves. I have known half human elves but none as impressive as Aranel. _She cannot possibly be half anything!_

As I had almost entered sleep I heard Aranel stir, from my confinement I could tell that she was having a nightmare. Dewy sweat on her brow, she held her arms up to protect herself from something. _I want to help her. NO! She captured you! You need to run! Untie the rope! It's not that hard!_ But I chose to stay. _Why?_

And so the night went on, raging winds and the rain entered the cavern. Then I awoke to Aranel moving closer to the fire, she had been soaked by the rain and was shivering. Eventually I fell back asleep. And all I dreamt of was her heart beat against mine, while we hid earlier that day….


End file.
